Hunt for the Key
by AssassinEnigma
Summary: June, 1801. Master Assassin Elise de la Serre has been tasked by the Assassin Council to go to Versailles and scour the Palace for a supposed key that will open up a chest in London containing the Shroud of Eden. Will she succeed in finding the key? Please read and review!


The times of the first couple years were quiet for the citizens of Paris, as everyone was getting used to life after the French Revolution, which ravaged their city to the core. The Revolution started back in 1789, with the storming of the Bastille, which consisted of a civilian crowd which numbered at around a thousand, took on the might of the French soldiers guarding the garrison. The soldiers surrendered on the evening of July 14th. Upon hearing the news, the Royal family fled, but were ultimately returned to the French capital, where they witnessed the horror that the Revolution wrought. Royal power came to a screeching halt on the twenty-first of January 1793, due to the execution of Louis XVI. Ever since the end of the Reign of Terror in 1794, the French have been finding ways to stabilize their government.

Behind the scenes, it was the opposite as the Assassins and Templars continued to wage their war in the shadows. In 1795 Elise de la Serre, an ex-Templar, joined the ranks of the Assassins as an apprentice. Disgusted by this, the French Templar Grand Master Louis de Gaulle ordered that she be killed. In 1799, he had Elise a neck snap away from death, until Elise escaped his grasp. Later on in the year, Elise infiltrated a Templar ball and assassinated him on the rooftops of Palais du Luxembourg. For the rest of the year, Elise would care for her newborn son François, until she journeyed to Egypt in August of 1800 on a trip of personal significance to learn about the origins of her Brotherhood, while assassinating Templar Grand Master Herve Sonnar near the end of her journey. Returning home, Elise continued to take care of her son alongside her husband Arno until Christmas Eve of 1800, where the pair foiled an assassination attempt of Napoleon Bonaparte. After this, Elise received a long break until the June of 1801, where the next adventure of Elise's Assassin career would begin...

* * *

In the center of her well-lit quarters was Master Assassin Elise de la Serre, who was on her knees looking over towards her son Francois Charles Dorian, who was sitting at the opposite end of the room, being propped up by his nanny Helene. The one and a half year old Francois was wearing his black button-up onesie that Elise made for him a year ago. Elise was looking forward to the days of teaching her son to walk. Elise briefly reminisced about the times when she was beginning to walk, slowly walking over towards her father. Brushing the red bangs out of the way, Elise patted on her thighs with both hands.

"Come to mommy, Francois!" Elise clapped, as Helene let him go. Francois looked up at his mother as he made some wobbly steps towards her. Francois began to teeter but ultimately regained his balance, slowly continuing towards his mother. Elise smiled as her young man began to take wider steps in an effort to reach his mother. Elise began to tear up as Francois was a matter of feet away from her.

Francois took two more steps towards her, and threw his arms into the air. "Momma!"

Elise wrapped her arms around him, giving her young man a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you, my little man!" Elise exclaimed, as she rustled his red hair. Francois giggled happily. Elise planted a kiss on his forehead as he continued to giggle. She had witnessed her son take his very first steps. Unbeknownst to her, standing in the doorway watching it all was Arno Dorian, Elise's husband. Helene looked past Elise at Arno, and smiled.

"Someone is here to see you, Elise."

Elise whirled around to see Arno standing in the doorway smiling. Elise got up with Francois in hand and kissed Arno on the cheek.

"Momma and Poppa are so proud of you, big guy!"

Francois clapped happily at the sight of his father. Elise handed him to his father, as Arno gave him a pat on the back while turning his attention to Elise.

"Elise, the Council wishes to speak with you about an urgent matter in the Great Hall."

"Oh, and what might this urgent matter be?" Elise asked curiously as she crossed her arms.

"Sophie wasn't really specific. She just wanted to see you in the main hall. She's got a mission for you." Arno replied, handing François back to Helene, who proceeded to put him back into his crib.

"Very well. Just let me grab my equipment, and I will be right there."

Arno nodded his head and smiled, making his way over to François' crib. Elise walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her Hidden Blade bracer. She slid the intricately decorated bracer onto her left wrist, and fastened the straps. Elise flicked out her blade, which sprung the Phantom Blade mechanism. Smiling confidently, she flicked her wrist and the blade receded. Reaching above the mantle of her bed, Elise grabbed Kenway's Blade, which was a sword used by Jennifer Scott's father, Edward Kenway. It was gifted to Elise by Jennifer for her contributions to the Assassin Brotherhood. After sliding the blade into her scabbard, Elise opened the door and made her way over to the Great Hall. On her way, she passed by the room of Herve Quemar, who was lying in bed surrounded by doctors, due to a severe case of gout.

_Damn shame. I hope they are able to cure his ailment._

Elise carried on up the curved staircase, the walls elegantly decorated by red banners with the Assassin insignia on them. Making it to the top, Elise heard a familiar voice.

"Elise, over here!"

She looked over to her left to see Sophie Trenet, standing beside Guilaumme Beylier. Elise smiled as she approached the table, in the middle sat a lone candle.

"Elise. So good to see you. Did François take his first steps?"

Elise smiled happily, recalling what had happened mere moments ago.

"He sure did, Guilaumme." Elise replied. "He did a very good job, landing in my arms when he finished."

"I'm glad to hear he succeeded in taking his first steps, Elise." Trenet stated, as she neatly stacked some papers. "Now onto why we called you here."

"Arno spoke of an urgent matter that involves me." Elise informed the two council members. "He also spoke of a mission."

Beylier looked down at Trenet's papers, and pulled a couple of documents out.

"It seems the key for the Shroud of Eden that Edward Kenway hid in the Tower of London all those years ago has been located."

"Oh, and where is it?" Elise asked curiously, placing her hands on the table.

Trenet pulled out another piece of parchment and placed it in front of Elise.

"It is believed that this key was actually hidden by Edward Kenway himself in a vault beneath the Palace of Versailles."

Elise paused to think for a few moments. The letter she received from Leonard Frye states that they found a mysterious Isu chest in the Tower of London, but its key was missing. This could be the key that could open the chest.

"In a letter I received from our colleague Leonard Frye states that he found the chest, but it was missing the key." Elise replied, returning the parchment back to Trenet. "Do you wish for me to retrieve it?"

"Indeed." Beylier stated. "According to Sophie's documents, there's a switch somewhere within the palace that leads to the vault."

"I have arranged for a carriage to take you to Versailles this evening." Trenet added. "It should be here in a bit."

Elise nodded her head. "Thank you, Mentors. I will see that the key gets returned to us in a heartbeat."

Beylier and Trenet nodded their heads. Elise began to make her way out of the Great Hall, when she heard Beylier call from afar.

"Best of luck, Elise!"

Elise turned around and nodded her head curtly before carrying on down the stairs. Passing by Quemar's room, Elise made her way forward a little more until she arrived at her and Arno's quarters. Elise opened the door to see Arno sitting his rocking chair, going back and forth with François. He looked up at Elise and smiled.

"Hello, my love. How was your meeting with Sophie and Guilaumme?"

Elise took a seat beside her husband.

"Sophie and Guilaumme informed me that the key to the Isu chest found in London may have been found inside a vault underneath the Palace of Versailles. They tasked me with retrieving the key."

Arno whistled.

"What are you going to do with the key if you succeed in finding it?"

"If I succeed in finding it I will keep it here to study it, and then I will accompany Leonard to see if it will open the Isu chest."

Arno smiled approvingly, as he ceased rocking in his chair. Elise leaned forward to kiss her son on the forehead.

"When are you heading back to Versailles my love?"

"This evening, Arno. There is a carriage waiting for me upstairs in front of the Cafe apparently." Elise replied, as she got up to head for the door of the room.

"Best not to keep it waiting." Arno replied, with a wink. "Good luck in finding the key, Elise. Stay out of trouble."

Elise turned around and smiled.

"Don't get caught." Elise chimed back, before heading out the door, leaving Arno to spend some quality time with their son.

Elise quietly shut the door behind her, and made her way towards the long cavern which led to the Cafe Theatre. It was a walk that Elise had made several times in the past, mostly with Arno but sometimes by herself. The walk this time was pleasurable, as the torches danced in the dark, guiding Elise to a large wooden door at the end. Elise grabbed the latch of the door, and pried it open just enough for her to fit through. Quietly closing the door behind her, she stopped to briefly take in the armoury which once housed the mighty armour of Thomas de Carnellion. Exiting the room, she made her way up the stair to the main level of Cafe Theatre. Walking through the Cafe, Elise could hear the public speakers dishing out their opinions on the current state of French politics post-Revolution, with the masses expressing their opinions as well. Elise got to the front door to see a carriage waiting for her. The driver looked over to her, and tipped his hat to her.

"Good evening, madame! And you happen to be..."

"Elise de la Serre?" Elise replied, finishing his question.

"So you are the Madame Elise I am taking to Versailles?" He asked.

"Indeed I am." Elise said, as he got down from the driver's seat, and opened the door for her. Elise nodded her head and smiled as a sign of thanks. She could feel the carriage shake as he got back into the driver's seat. The reins snapped, the horses whinnied, and the carriage was off to the village of Versailles.

* * *

The evening sun slowly began to descend as the carriage carrying Master Assassin Elise de la Serre arrived in Versailles. Elise could feel the driver get down from the driver's seat to open the door. The driver swung the door open, allowing Elise to exit. She turned towards the young driver, and handed him a pouch of livres.

"Thank you for getting me here safely."

The driver nodded his head curtly as he pocketed the pouch. "Anytime, Madame. I'm glad I could be of assistance this evening."

Elise returned the nod of her head, thanking him for the deed of getting her to Versailles. She shifted her focus ahead of her, to see a dilapidated building in shambles and disrepair. Graffiti littered the walls and windows were shattered. Vines slithered their way up from the once neatly cut lawn. It was a sight that shattered Elise's heart. The mansion where she grew up, the place she called home for many years, a shell of its former self. Tears began to roll down Elise's face.

_I can't explore you now, but I hope to in the future._

Elise let out a deep breath, and took a walk around the village. She noticed that it was livelier than ever, since the Revolution came to an end, but could still tell that they were trying to recover their village. The cathedral's stained glass windows were destroyed, and the streets were still littered with refuse everywhere Elise went. Navigating her way through the crowds of people, Elise heard a name that sounded familiar.

Thomas de Mort.

Thomas de Mort was a high ranking Templar, joining shortly after the death of François-Thomas Germain, and a fierce and loyal servant of his successor, Charles de Gaulle. Mort was also present at the vote to banish Elise from the Templar Order, and was the final one to cast his vote. Elise remembers him quite fondly not because of that vote, but by the dance she had with him a couple of years back disguised as Mirabelle Levesque, where he unknowingly gave Elise the location of Charles de Gaulle, whom she would go on to assassinate later in the evening.

She spied the crowd where his name came from. Blending in with a crowd close by, leaning against a wall, she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Who was that man who thinks he can lead an excavation at the Palace?" A man questioned.

"The man's name is Thomas de Mort. From Paris. Have no clue why he's there though." Another man replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I heard he's looking for priceless treasure." A third man added. The second man slapped the third man.

"Why would be raiding the treasure of the kings?" He shouted boisterously. "It got stolen during the Revolution! There's nothing left!"

_Easy for you to say_, Elise thought as she left the crowds. As the crowds got thinner and thinner, Elise continued to think.

_Thomas de Mort is leading an excavation to recover the key to the Shroud. I cannot let him get to it first._

Elise darted away in a hurry, running towards the nearest gate, in order to get to the palace and hinder the progress of Thomas de Mort as well as recover the key for the Assassins.

* * *

Elise made it to the outside gate of the palace, panting as she ran the whole way. The Woods were rather easy to navigate through for Elise, due to the time she spent with her mother and Arno out in the woods. Elise climbed up the nearest wall support and perched herself atop of it to survey the area. The Palace itself had seen better days, as it lay abandoned and decrepit, much like her childhood home. The last time Elise was at the palace was when she met up with Arno, who at the time was a shell of his former self, to take him back to Paris where he belonged. Never in her entire life would she have thought that she would be returning to the Palace seven years later to investigate a lead on a Piece of Eden. Surveying the area, Elise spied six guards at the entrance, remaining stationary. Looking to her right there was a patrol of Templar guardsmen walking on their designated route. Turning to her left, she observed another patrol, this time turning their backs to her and carry on in the other direction. Elise spied a balcony in the distance in front of her, but it was only accessible by the rooftop. Seeing that the patrol had turned away from Elise, she saw it as her opportunity to strike. Elise dropped down to the ground and darted over to the nearest wall. From there, the Assassin began to make her way up the wall, using the ledges and windowsills as leverage to hoist herself up. After a short climb, Elise made it up onto the roof. The tiles began to clatter each time Elise made a step. Arriving at the edge of the roof, Elise looked down to see the balcony within her sights. She took a deep breath and ran towards it, planting her right foot on the ledge as she leaped through the air. Elise landed safely on the balcony railing before descending to the balcony. Elise walked up to the window and pried on the handle. The window finally opened after a few sharp tugs. Elise walked in, closing the windows behind her. Walking through the first couple of rooms, Elise noticed that the Palace had begun to show its age, and was in desperate need of refurbishing. White sheets adorned all of the furniture, with revolutionary graffiti adorning the walls. Elise also noticed that the rooms were suspiciously empty. She readied her Hidden Blade as she approached the Hall of Mirrors, anticipating conflict. Peeking her head out first to see if there were any Templar Guardsmen, she was surprised to see none were pacing about the Hall of Mirrors. Knowing that the coast was clear, Elise entered the hall. The familiar sight of furniture with white sheets covering them made their presence known once again. The golden statues remained intact, even though some of the statues had lost their candelabrum.

_I'm surprised that the Hall has been spared from vandalism..._

Elise's thoughts were distracted by what sounded like a loud explosion in the distance. She darted to the nearest window, and saw smoke bellowing outside of the back courtyard. Elise could spy a figure wearing Templar robes in the distance, flanked by several men beside him.

_De Mort. I must get going if I am to beat him to the vault._

Elise turned away from the window to focus ahead, but froze. She could see a figure an a beautiful dress walking towards the end of the hall. Elise followed the figure, and as she got closer, chills went down her spine. She realized who the figure was. It was her from the Templar initiation back in 1789. Elise could hear the figure giggle as it vanished right before her very eyes. Elise rubbed her eyes, convinced that they were playing tricks on her. Letting out a deep breath, Elise carried on through the open door, and glanced over to her left to see the same figure talking with another figure. Upon closer examination, Elise noticed that the other figure looked like that of Arno on the date of her initiation. Elise hid around a corner, and began to observe them. Shivers went throughout Elise's body when she began to hear them speak.

_You seem to have caused quite a commotion._

_What can I say? You were always a bad influence._

_Oh, you were a worse one._

Elise held her hand up to her mouth as the figures vanished. She wasn't seeing things. What she was seeing was a re-enactment of the night of her initiation into the Templar Order. The night where Arno had been framed for the murder of her father. Elise could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to think about growing up alongside her father.

_I've got to focus on the task at hand, _Elise thought, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. Looking down to her right, Elise saw nothing but a dead end. She carried on through the room to her left, and looked down at a small courtyard with a statue in the middle. Leaping up onto the railing, Elise paused before leaping onto the statue's head, and controlling her descent. Elise walked through the rooms, and noticed that there were still dead bodies on the ground, sporting the clothes of Patriots, or as Arno liked to call them, Extremists.

_I wonder if those were the men that fell to Arno's Blade all those years_ ago, Elise thought as she entered a familiar hallway. Lining the left side of the hallway were busts of prominent figures in French history. To her right was a row of several chairs. Elise had to think for a few moments, but then it hit her. This was the hallway where she first met Arno back in 1776. As Elise walked forwards, she watched as the apparitions of a young Arno and his father manifested before her eyes. Elise stood back and watched from afar. As before, she could hear the figures speak.

_Can't I go with you, Father?_

_Courage, my boy. You wait just here. I will return when this hand reaches the top. And Arno? No exploring, Hmm?_

_Yes, Father. _

Elise rubbed her eyes. The figures vanished once again.

_Why the fuck am I seeing these visions? _Elise asked herself, running her hands through her hair as she down in a chair. She scooted the chair back until it hit the wall, causing a painting to fall down. Elise whipped around to see a brick jutting out from the others. On the brick was a rune of unknown origin to her. Elise examined the rune for a few moments before she pushed the brick. She could hear a low rumbling sound to her left. She turned around to see the floor peel back and reveal a staircase leading downwards. Elise noticed that the stairways looked like iron metal with green tubular lighting. Beginning her walk down, Elise grabbed a torch and carried on, hoping that this was the path to the mysterious key.

* * *

After a lengthy walk down the corridor, Elise de la Serre made it to the end to the stairway. Taking a few deep breaths, Elise looked up to see what was before her. An endless chasm was just below her, with four pathways extending to a central platform at the center of the chasm. Elise gulped, and began her walk across the platform her legs began to wobble as she made her way across. Elise focused ahead of her, not wanting to look down into the endless abyss. Elise heaved a sigh of relief when she reached the end of the platform, reaching the central part of the temple. Four pillars surrounded the central platform, and in the center of the platform was a circle spot in the ground. Elise knelt down before the circular spot, and ran her hand across it. Elise backed up a bit before the floor opened up, and revealed a small chest. Elise opened it up to find a silver necklace, with the key at the end. The key bore a similar resemblance to the Isu architecture surrounding her. She placed the necklace around her neck.

_I have it. The key to the shroud is around my neck. Now to get out of here..._

Elise turned around to leave, but was distracted by a familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going, de la Serre?"

Elise whirled around to see a man she knew all to well. Thomas de Mort had made his presence known.

"I know why you're here, Thomas." Elise retorted. "You want the damn key, don't you?"

Thomas smirked. "You know me so well, Elise. I can't let you leave with that key."

"And what would you do with it?"

"Harness the true power of the key when the Templars find the Shroud!" He shouted back at her, pulling out his sword.

Elise paused to think for a few moments. _Thomas was never a good duelist. Perhaps I could use that against him._

"I'll tell you what." Elise stated, pulling out Kenway's Blade. "I'll duel you for the key. Defeat me in a duel, and the key is yours. How does that sound?"

de Mort's face was covered with a snide smile. "So it shall be!"

Elise and Thomas de Mort readied their blades, and prepared to duel. Elise maintained a defensive position, remembering her training with Frederick Weatherall, anticipating any strikes from de Mort. Elise watched as de Mort circled around her, looking for an opening on Elise. Thomas finally attempted a strike on Elise, which was swiftly countered by the Master Assassin. Elise and de Mort switched roles, with him going on the defensive. Elise circled around him this time looking for an opening on de Mort. She noticed that his wrist was exposed. Elise knicked his wrist, causing him to drop his sword. de Mort screamed in pain, and as he reached for his blade, Elise thrust Kenway's Blade through his heart. Elise watched as de Mort's body slid off of her blade, dead.

"Repose en Paix." Elise whispered, as she closed his eyes. Elise looked down at the key, which was still dangling around her neck. Seeing that it was still there, Elise made her way back the way she came, holding her arms out to maintain her balance. Elise heaved a sigh of relief when her left foot landed on the rock before her. She turned around to see the platforms retreat back towards the central platform. Elise dusted herself off, and carried on back the way she came. Going up, Elise noticed that the walls were glowing white instead of green. Looking up, Elise could see the halls of the Palaces. Upon exiting, Elise turned around to see the floor close up the path downwards. Elise made her way over to the courtyard, and noticed that the guardsmen that were guarding the entrance were dead. Elise readied her hidden blade, anticipating conflict. Behind her, she heard feet land behind her. She whipped around to see her husband.

"What are you doing here, Arno?"

Arno smiled.

"I thought you would be in need of assistance, my love." Arno replied, grinning.

Elise smiled back at her husband. "You've known me for a lot of years, Arno. I'm sure you know that I am quite independent. Now tell me the truth my love. Why did you come here?"

Arno's grin retracted into a smile.

"I was just curious to see if you succeeded."

Elise pulled the necklace with the key on it from underneath her robes to show her husband. Arno nodded his head approvingly before walking alongside his wife.

"So whereabouts was this vault?" Arno asked curiously as Elise turned her head. She paused for a few moments before responding, thinking about all the spectres of both her and Arno's past.

"It was in the hall that the guards were allegedly guarding." Elise replied. "It was in the exact spot where your father's body was found all those years ago."

Elise knew that bringing up Arno's father in conversation would be difficult for him to comprehend, as he stil misses him to this very day. His father Charles was assassinated in 1776 by the ever so elusive Templar Grand Master Shay Patrick Cormac, who took over the reins of the American Templars after Charles Lee was killed in 1783. Arno knows of the man's name, but due to Shay's elusive nature, Arno has never been able to find him.

"So under my father's body was the entrance to the vault?"

"Indeed, Arno." Elise replied, patting Arno on the back as they arrived at the gates of the palace. Elise stood back and watched as Arno pried the rusted gates open, enough for Elise to fit through. She tucked in her stomach, and shimmied her way through the gates, holding the gate open for him in return. Arno slammed the gate behind him, and the pair continued their walk the forest of Versailles.

"As I was saying." Elise continued, clearing her throat. "It was in the exact spot your father laid, was the entrance to the vault. Down there, I encountered Thomas de Mort after retrieving the key. I found out that he was using explosives to gain access from the outside the palace gates

"Was he down there for the same purpose?" Arno asked curiously.

"He was. I challenged him to a duel for the key, and he was gullible enough to accept it. He was never a good duelist, so I used it against him, felling him with two swipes of my blade."

Arno whistled. "That's the fierceness from you that I have always loved."

Elise responded with a kiss on Arno's cheek. Arno smiled when her kiss met his cheek.

"How's our little man doing?"

"François is fine, my love." Arno reassured her. "Helene put him in his crib to sleep a couple of hours ago."

"That is good to hear, Arno." Elise confidently replied. "Do you think we will make it home before moonrise?"

Arno looked up to see the moon peek over the roof of the Versailles cathedral. He took a deep breath before responding.

"Definitely. I'm sure we can find a carriage that could get us to the Cafe."

Entering the city, Elise noticed that the village was still fairly active, even at night. Growing up, the village was never this busy as everyone had a curfew at sunset. Elise reminisced about the times that her and Arno would always break the curfew and play hide and seek, much to the ire of her parents. Arriving at the Versailles carriage park, which was in front of the former de la Serre Estate.

"Carriage to Ile-de-la-Cite! Carriage to Ile-de-la-Cite!"

Elise's ears perked up, and looked over to see a man standing by the carriage. Her and Arno made their way over to the carriage.

"Evening there! You seek a carriage to Ile-de-la-Cite?"

"We do. How much is it going to cost?" Arno asked, as he unclipped a pouch of francs from his belt.

"Fifty francs." The driver replied. Arno dug through the pouch until he came up with the fifth francs.

"Thank you kindly, sir." The driver stated, as he opened the door. Arno held it open for Elise. Elise nodded her head, thanking her husband as she got comfortable inside. Arno followed her in, and closed the door behind him. He slammed on the interior to tell the driver they were ready to leave. Hearing his cue, the driver snapped on the reins, and carried them through their former home. Elise could feel her eyes getting heavy, enough for Elise to close her eyes. Just as the carriage exited the village, Elise closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Elise awoke the next morning, still in her robes and lying in her bed. She sat up, and wondered how she ended up back in her bed. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the carriage outside of Versailles.

_Arno must've carried me all the way back here when we got back,_ Elise thought as she got up from her bed to check on François. She looked into the crib to see her son fast asleep. A knock came from the door.

"Am I allowed to come in?"

Elise turned around to see Arno standing in the doorway. Elise gestured for her husband to come in.

"What would you like, Arno?"

Arno cleared his throat.

"Trenet and Beylier would like to know how your mission went. They are in the Great Hall."

Elise nodded her head. "Thank you, Arno."

Arno nodded his head in return, and waited for Elise. She rubbed her eyes free of sleep, grabbed the key off of her nightstand and exited the door. Elise and Arno walked down the hall together until Arno went into Master Quemar's room to check on him. Elise made her way up the Great Hall. Turning to her left, she saw the two Master Assassins sitting at the table. Beylier looked up to see Elise standing before him.

"Good morning, Elise." Beylier greeted her. Elise returned with a bow of her head. "Were you successful in your hunt for the key in Versailles?"

Elise pulled the key out of her pocket, and placed it onto the table. Beylier picked it up to examine it. Trenet cocked her head to her left to examine the key as well.

"So this is the key that opens that chest in London?" Trenet questioned, as Beylier handed it to her.

"Indeed it is." Elise replied confidently. "It was in a vault way underneath the Palace. I found it by pulling a lever that was hidden behind a painting. The floor yawned open, and allowed me to enter the vault."

"Fascinating." Beylier replied, sounding astonished. "Did you encounter Templar resistance there at all?"

Elise nodded her head. "I did. As soon as I arrived, I heard whispering about Thomas de Mort and how he was using explosives to make his way into the chamber, where I had a brief encounter with him."

"What of him, Elise?" Trenet asked curiously.

"He is no more."

"Excellent work, Elise." Beylier stated, nodding his head approvingly. "Where will you go from here?"

"I intend to travel to London with the key to meet up with Leonard Frye in a few weeks time, to see if the chest will open." Elise replied confidently. "But for now, I need rest."

Both Trenet and Beylier nodded their heads. "You've earned it, sister." Trenet chimed.

Elise smiled, and left the quarters. Descending down the stairs, Elise saw the doctors leaving Quemar's room.

_A pleasant sight to see. Hopefully they solved the problem with his gout._

Elise opened the door to her quarters to see Helene napping in the rocking chair.

_I feel the same way, sister._ Elise smiled, as she peeled off her overcoat and hanged it on the back of her door. She rubbed the creases out of her white blouse before sitting on her bed. Elise took the key from the pocket of her breeches and placed it in her nightstand. She then got herself comfortable on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Elise was asleep, knowing that the key to the Shroud in London was safe and sound in her hands.


End file.
